el camino de la venganza
by tengu maniatic
Summary: Todos conocemos aquellas lineas temporales alternas que fueron creadas gracias a la intervencion de Starlight Glimmer, pero de la ultima que nos fue mostrada no sabemos nada. Alguna vez se preguntaron como fue que Equestria terminó siendo aquel paramo sin vida en aquella realidad alterna? vengan y averiguenlo. . .


Disclaimer: La franquicia de My Little Pony Friendship id magic no me pertenece, esta es propiedad de Hasbro. . . Esta es una adaptación hecha para entretenery sin fines de lucro.

* * *

** \- Capítulo 1 -**

El tiempo es algo muy delicado, algo tan delicado que jamás debe ser perturbado por fuerzas externas, la más mínima influencia puede alterar o incluso hasta rasgar el flujo de la realidad misma, el más claro ejemplo es el de la unicornio conocida como Starlight Glimmer, una unicornio que motivada por erróneos ideales y deseos de venganza se atrevió a jugar con una fuerza que no entendía realmente, la cual era el tiempo mismo.

Esto llevó a la creación de varias líneas de tiempo alternas a la original, cada una con diferentes y desastrosos desarrollos y desenlaces, todos ellos producto de una distinta intervención en un mismo punto clave de la historia de Equestria, la rainplosion sónica.

Varios fueron los distintos futuros mostrados gracias a esa sencilla pero importante intervención, pero nuestra atención se centrara en el futuro del cual no recibimos ninguna información, la quinta y última línea temporal creada, aquella en la que el paisaje de Equestria era completamente muerto y desértico, muchos de ustedes se preguntaran. . .¿Que tendría que pasar para que un reino tan bello, pacífico y lleno de vida terminase de esa manera? Pues vallamos a ver cómo es que esto sucedió, una historia que como lo dice el título, es el resultado de seguir. . . el camino de la venganza.

Todo comenzó el día en el que la rainplosion sónica no pudo ser, la pequeña Twilight Spakle se encontraba tratando de realizar su prueba de admisión para la escuela para unicornios superdotados de la princesa celesta. La pequeña Twilight se esforzó tanto como pudo, pero al final su esfuerzo no dio resultados, ella no fue capaz de hacer eclosionar ese huevo con su magia.

Twilight- Perdonen por hacerles perder su tiempo. . . – dijo la pequeña Twilight claramente deprimida por haber fallado en su prueba.

\- ¡y vaya que fue una pérdida de tiempo! señorita, le recuerdo que todos aquí somos ponis muy ocupados, le suplico que no nos lo vuelva a quitar de esa forma, ¡por favor! - exclamó uno de los docentes que estaban presentes para examinar la prueba de la joven candidata, con una clara expresión molesta.

Twilight- Perdón. . .- volvió a disculparse la potrilla comenzando a gimotear, lo que era señal de que comenzaría a llorar.

\- ¡En fin! la próxima vez que quiera intentar algo fuera de sus capacidades, al menos trate de prepararse un poco más, señorita. Completó otro de los docentes terminando de matar la autoestima de la joven potrilla para después levantarse y retirarse del salón, siendo seguido por el resto de docentes que le acompañaban.

Night Light- ¡Descuida twily! ya verás que lo lograrás el próximo año, ¡solo necesitas estudiar y practicar un poco más¡- Consoló el padre de la potrilla tratando de subir el ánimo que esos ponis acababan de destruir sin compasión alguna.

Twilight Velvet- ¡Exacto! no te preocupes querida, siempre lo puedes volver a intentar, no hagas caso de lo que dijeron esos ponis amargados, ¡tú tienes la capacidad para hacer lo que tú quieras! – completó la madre captando las intenciones de su esposo.

La pareja que no lograba levantar el ánimo de su pequeña hija comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar, la pequeña potrilla caminaba cabizbaja acompañada de sus padres mientras uno que otro estudiante que pasaba por el lugar y que había tenido la suerte de ver el fracaso de la joven aspirante solo se burlaban por el fracaso de la misma, la pequeña Twilight no podía hacer más que lamentarse por haber fallado, eso y sentirse cada vez más insignificante por las expresiones burlescas de los ponis que ya eran estudiantes.

Durante su caminata lograron encontrarse con la princesa Celestia quien solo se limitó a dedicarle unas palabras de consuelo a la potrilla y animarle a intentarlo el año entrante, y todo para después continuar con su camino como si ese asunto no fuera de su incumbencia, ello ciertamente más que hacer sentir mejor a la potrilla la hizo sentir peor.

A partir de ese momento la nueva dedicación de la joven Twilight no fue otra si no la de estudiar, desde ese día ella devoró un libro de magia tras otro, ya fuera de mañana tarde o noche ella no paraba de estudiar en todo momento. Se aisló totalmente del mundo exterior, ella ya no hacía caso a las invitaciones de sus amigas las que de por si eran pocas, llegó un momento dado en el que inclusive dejó de jugar con su querido hermano mayor Shining Armor, todo por mantenerse absorta en el estudio de sus preciados libros de magia.

De esa manera el tiempo pasó, y un año había transcurrido ya, los exámenes para aspirantes no becados o de educación paga estaban abiertos una vez más, y al igual que el año anterior Twilight fue una de las registradas en la lista de aspirantes la cual era mucho más larga que la del año pasado, y a diferencia de aquella vez, ella sería una de las primeras y no de las ultimas.

En esa ocasión sus padres también estaban presentes durante el examen para hacerla sentir un poco más relajada, cosa que funcionaba muy poco realmente, al cabo de uno cuantos intentos por parte de los pocos aspirantes que iban por delante de ella, por fin llegó su turno.

La pequeña potrilla solo caminó al frente estando de nuevo frente a el mismo cuarteto de examinadores que tuvo el año pasado, lo que la preocupo enormemente debido a su anterior fracaso, pero esta trató de reconfortarse a sí misma con la mirada de apoyo que le dedicaban sus padres.

Al recibir la señal por parte de sus examinadores la potrilla se propuso a iniciar sus intentos por hacer eclosionar ese huevo pero nada funcionaba, después de un par de minutos y con el mismo resultado que la vez pasada la pequeña por fin decidió darse por vencida y aceptar nuevamente que no podía hacerlo.

\- ¡Señorita! Creímos haberle dicho que no debía quitarnos el tiempo de esa manera, ¡Esta vez le pedimos muy seria mente que no lo haga de nuevo! Comprenda que la magia poderosa no está al alcance de algunos ponis, ni siquiera siendo unicornios ¿comprende? –

Twilight- S.. Sí… perdonen por volver a quitarles el tiempo…- volvió a responder la potrilla aún más deprimida que la vez pasada.

Los padres de la pequeña no podían hacer más que mirar frustrados como esos unicornios en vez de animar a su querida y ya bastante deprimida hija, la reprendían y le pisoteaban el autoestima como si fuera algo que no importara.

Twilight Velvet- Comienzo a preguntarme a qué clase de ponis acepta la princesa como profesores en su escuela, es inaceptable que en vez de animar y consolar a los jóvenes aspirantes les destruyan sus sueños y esperanzas de una manera tan cruel…-

Night Light- ¡Concuerdo contigo cariño! Ven querida, vamos a casa, ¡siempre podemos probar en otra escuela de magia! - exclamó la madre de la potrilla tratando de animarla mientras la encaminaba a la salida del lugar mientras eran seguidas por el padre.

Los ponis examinadores solo miraban con indiferencia como la pequeña familia salía del lugar, y sin muestra de interés alguno solo llamaron a la siguiente aspirante quien también era una pequeña potrilla, el par de niñas pasaron la una al lado de la otra mirándose por un instante, ambas no tenían idea del enorme papel que el destino tenía preparado para ambas, el cual comenzó su curso en el preciso instante en el que se miraron.

\- Muy bien señorita, preséntese. – dijo uno de los examinadores observando a la nueva candidata que era acompañada solo por quien parecía ser su padre.

\- Mi… mi nombre, es S-Starlight Glimmer. – respondió la joven potrilla frente al cuarteto de examinadores.

\- De acuerdo señorita Glimmer, supongo que ya sabe en qué consiste la prueba, debe hacer eclosionar ese huevo de dragón usando su magia, puede comenzar. –

Por alguna extraña razón la pequeña Twilight había tenido un repentino interés en aquella potrilla por lo que dejó de caminar deteniendo así a sus padres también, quienes la miraron desconcertados, estos estaban a punto de llamar a su hija, pero fue en ese momento que notaron lo que había captado la atención de su querida hija, la prueba de aquella potrilla, estos se preocuparon un poco por eso ya que pensaron que eso podría deprimirla aún más, pero no se esperaron lo que saldría de la boca de su hija en ese momento.

Twilight- ¡Vamos! ¡no falles tú también! - animaba en voz baja no queriendo que esa potrilla pasara por la misma vergüenza que ella, despertando un sentimiento no solo de tranquilidad, si no de orgullo también al ver que quería que una rival triunfase en lo que ella había fallado, por esa misma razón, el par de unicornios decidió permitir a su hija mirar el examen de esa potrilla hasta el final.

De exactamente la misma forma que Twilight, la pequeña Starlight realizó varios intentos para hacer eclosionar aquel huevo sin resultado alguno, la pequeña Twilight había cambiado su expresión de vuelta a una deprimida, pues al ver que la pequeña Starlight probablemente también fallaría y esos ponis viejos también serían malos con ella.

Pero en ese momento algo extraño sucedió, pues reusándose a darse por vencida, la pequeña Starlight hizo un último intento con toda la magia que le quedaba, está la concentro toda en su cuerno e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, la lanzo toda hacia aquel huevo con la esperanza de que algo pasara, cualquier cosa excepto que este se rompiera, y cuando el huevo recibió aquel grueso rayo de magia paso lo que muchos esperaban desde hace un par de años, el huevo eclosiono.

Primero unas cuantas grietas en el cascaron, y lo siguiente fue una pequeña cabeza de dragón con escamas moradas y verdes, la pequeña Starligth brincaba de alegría ante la atónita mirada de los demás aspirantes y la casi sorprendida mirada de los examinadores; dado a que ya no contaban con un examen que aplicar el resto de aspirantes fue enviado de vuelta a casa.

La joven Twiligth miraba sorprendida la hazaña que esa potrilla acababa de lograr, una hazaña en la que ella había fallado 2 veces a pesar de haberse esforzado tanto en estudiar, razón por la que la leve alegría que sintió por ella al verla triunfar de a poco de convirtió en algo más. . . envidia.

Por un tiempo la pequeña Twilight dejó de estudiar ya que sentía que su esfuerzo no había valido de nada al haberle sido arrebatada su oportunidad por alguien más, pero luego de un tiempo gracias a sus padres recupero algo de su ánimo, pues le recordaron que ahora que ese huevo ya no estaba, probablemente prepararían un nuevo examen, y con algo de suerte el próximo podría resultar ser un poco más sencillo, así que con eso en mente la potrilla retomó el estudio de sus libros diciéndose a sí misma que la tercera sería la última, si fallaba por tercera vez, no lo volvería a intentar jamás.

Y así un año más volvió a transcurrir, en esta ocasión la pequeña twilight se volvió aún más retraída que antes, era muy rara la ocasión en la que hablaba incluso con su propia familia, no había hora del día en el que no se le viera con la vista hundida en algún libro de magia.

Y así por tercera y última vez la pequeña Twilight era una de las y los tantos aspirantes a ser recibidos en tan prestigiosa escuela de magia. Varios ponis pasaron delante de ella haciendo una nueva prueba como era lo previsto, esta vez el examen consistía en un hechizo bastante complicado hasta para algunos unicornios adultos; un hechizo de aparición.

Una vez que fue el turno de la pequeña Twilight esta se colocó al frente del cuarteto de examinadores quienes al verla no atinaron a hacer otra cosa que poner una cara de fastidio.

\- ¡Que gusto nos da verla señorita Sparkle! - exclamó uno de los examinadores con un tono sarcástico para nada discreto. -

\- Muy bien señorita, al parecer usted no entiende que todos aquí somos ponis muy ocupados, así que acabemos con esto, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer así que dese prisa por favor, ¡aún hay más aspirantes detrás de usted! –

Al decir aquello los padres de la pequeña se notaron realmente molestos, pues esas palabras daban a entender que esos ponis estaban dando por hecho que su querida hija fallaría de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo un grupo de alumnos ya mayores observaban las pruebas bastante divertidos.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Creo que es ella! – dijo aquel estudiante señalando a la pequeña Twilight. -

\- ¿Hablas de esa potra que no logro pasar el examen del año pasado? –

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de extraño? Muchos aspirantes fallan todos los años-

\- ¡Lo que tiene de extraño es que este es su tercer intento! Normalmente los aspirantes no vuelven después de fallar el examen, pero ¡esta es la tercera vez que ella lo intenta¡ ¿no les parece ridículo? ¡jajajajajajajaja! –

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¿en serio? Es increíble que haya unicornios así, ¡ya debería de aceptar que la magia no es lo suyo! –

El par de padres solo escuchaban intensamente molestos los comentarios despectivos de aquellos estudiantes que daban el aspecto de estar cercanos a graduarse, mientras veían como su amada hija se disponía a comenzar con su prueba.

Ellos también se sentían algo preocupados dado a que la potrilla había practicado muchos hechizos pero fueron hechizos acorde a su edad como la telequinesis, los hechizos de aparición eran casi tan complejos como los de tele transportación los cuales solo podían ser ejecutados por unicornios bastante experimentados en la magia, razón por la que no podían dejar de pensar que este tipo de pruebas eran por demás injustas, pero al llamarse escuela de magia para unicornios superdotados no podían hacer nada al respecto. . . ¿verdad?

Así fue como la pequeña Twilight moralmente apoyada por sus padres comenzó su prueba, la cual según los examinadores era algo sencillo, hacer aparecer un reloj de arena, eso era todo.

La pequeña Twilight hacia todo lo que podía para lograr la hazaña que le pedían, pero por más que se esforzaba no lo conseguía. Fue en el preciso instante en el que la potrilla estuvo a punto de aceptar su tercer y último fracaso cuando algo inesperado para todos sucedió, un pequeño bebé dragón entro a gateando al salón donde se estaba realizando la prueba, al verlo la pequeña potrilla lo reconoció de inmediato, pues era el mismo que había visto nacer un año atrás.

\- ¡Pero que falta responsabilidad! – exclamó uno de los examinadores al verlo entrar, este solo gateaba alegremente por todo el salón mirando a todos los ponis a su alrededor, así fue hasta que fijo su mirada en la pequeña Twilight quien cambio su expresión derrotada por una confundida cuando él bebé dragón se le acercó balbuceando un par de cosas, era casi como si el diminuto infante quisiera consolar su tristeza.

La joven potrilla se inclinó un poco con la intención de levantarlo del suelo, pero fue en ese instante que una muy fuerte explosión se escuchó pero sobre todo se sintió ya que el salón se sacudió por completo.

Nadie excepto al parecer los examinadores sabían a que se debía aquel estruendo ya que hacían comentarios cansados al respecto, todos estaban algo alarmados por aquel acontecimiento, tanto que no notaron lo que este había ocasionado, la joven potrilla debido al susto propinado por la sacudida y el poderoso estruendo tuvo un episodio de descontrol mágico.

Los ojos de la potrilla se vieron opacados por la luz que emitían debido al desbordamiento de magia por el que pasaba, poco a poco comenzó a levitarse a si misma en el aire y varios hechizos de transformación al azar fueron disparados desde su cuerno, los ponis que eran alcanzados por los disparos eran convertidos en cosas como tazas de té, macetas, instrumentos musicales, frutas y por demás cosas, y continuo así hasta que uno de esos rayos de magia golpeo al pequeño bebé dragón aplicándole un tremendo hechizo de crecimiento haciendo que su cabeza atravesara el techo del salón llamando la atención de una poni en particular.

En el salón el pánico comenzó a desatarse debido a que hasta los padres de la potrilla habían sido víctimas de sus descontrolados hechizos al azar, el caos perduró por unos minutos hasta que la poni cuya atención había sido llamada por la cabeza de un inmenso dragón saliendo por el techo hizo acto de presencia.

Al llegar vio todo lo que acontecía así que hábilmente uso su magia para calmar la crisis de la potrilla al mismo tiempo que revertía todos esos hechizos accidentales lanzados por la misma, una vez que todo regresó a la normalidad el silencio se apodero del lugar dado a que alumnos, aspirantes y examinadores estaban atónitos ante la muestra de poder mágico por parte de tan joven unicornio.

Al mismo tiempo ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo sollozando debido a que la poni que había controlado el caos que ella misma había ocasionado no era otra que la mismísima princesa Celestia.

Twilight- Yo. . . ¡l-lo lamento mucho princesa! No era mi intención provocar este desastre. – dijo la joven potrilla quien se encontraba ya bastante asustada de las consecuencias de su pérdida de control.

Celestia- ¡Tranquila! ya paso todo, pero. . . ¿podrías explicarme que fue lo que paso?–

Le respondió la princesa del sol a la pequeña quien le narro todo lo que vio desde el momento en el que vio entrar al bebé dragón hasta donde aquel ruidoso estruendo la asusto provocándole su descontrolada oleada mágica.

Celestia- Ya entiendo, debiste de asustarte mucho para tener una reacción como esa- volvió a consolar la princesa tranquilizando el miedo de la potrilla.

En ese momento otros 2 potrillos entraron corriendo al salón quedándose boquiabiertos al ver los estragos que habían sido provocados, ambos se miraron entre sí bastante asustados para luego comenzar a pelear entre sí.

\- ¿Ya viste lo que ocasionaste? – preguntó de forma recriminatoria un joven potro de pelaje y melena de tonalidades naranjas a una potrilla que la joven Twilight pudo reconocer de manera inmediata.

\- ¿Lo que ocasioné? ¡esto no habría pasado si lo hubieras vigilado como dijiste que lo harías! – respondió esta al joven potro a su lado claramente molesta por la acusación.

Celestia- ¿Algún poni podría explicarme que es lo que sucede aquí? – dijo la princesa acercándose al par de potrillos parados en la entrada.

Una vez frente a ellos estos le explicaron que a ambos les había ocurrido un experimento muy interesante así que se dirigieron al salón de química para realizarlo, una vez allí comenzaron con la mezcla de líquidos y anotaciones de las reacciones, tan absortos quedaron en el trabajo que se olvidaron del pequeño bebé dragón que se encontraba a cuidado de la joven potrilla, así que al notar su ausencia el miedo los obligo a buscar desesperadamente cosa que provocó que varios frascos y tubos de ensayo con substancias peligrosas cayeran al suelo rompiéndose y mezclándose realizando reacciones peligrosas lo que consecuentemente desemboco en una poderosa explosión que destrozó la sala de química.

Celestia- Ahora lo comprendo todo, y en efecto fue su "pequeño" incidente el que ocasionó esto también. Dijo la princesa con un intencionalmente fingido tono molesto.

\- Lo sentimos mucho princesa. . . – respondieron el par de apenados potrillos agachando sus cabezas y orejas-

\- ¡Y vaya que lo van a sentir, Ustedes dos son incorregibles! –

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Con todo respeto hacia usted me siento en el deber moral de solicitar una penalización ejemplar para este par de alumnos problema! –

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Cada vez que tienen algún desplante de genialidad o curiosidad acaban destrozando alguna de las aulas! –

\- Y lo peor de esto es que no importa cuánto les reprendamos o les prohibamos hacer uso no autorizado de las instalaciones. . . ¡simplemente no obedecen! – exclamaron los cuatro examinadores mirando al par de potrillos de una manera sumamente recriminatoria.

Celestia- Muy bien ponis, ya fue suficiente – (silencio la princesa) – sé que estos alumnos pueden ser un poco impetuosos, pero les recuerdo que una de ellos es mi estudiante personal, así que ella cuenta con mi autorización para usar cualquiera de las instalaciones de la academia, y esa autorización se extiende a cualquier alumno que le acompañe con el objetivo de enriquecer su aprendizaje. . . ¡claro! A menos que mi autorización no sea suficiente para ustedes. . . – respondió la princesa con una mueca burlesca al cuarteto de docentes quienes cesaron los reclamos de manera inmediata con una muy mal escondida mueca de frustración en sus caras.

Al notar eso la princesa volteo la mirada dedicándole un giño de complicidad al par de potrillos regalándoles algo de alivio a su preocupación. Fue en ese instante que devolvió su atención a la joven Twilight quien la miraba con suma admiración y curiosidad.

Celestia- En cuanto a ti. . . – continuo la princesa mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la joven potrilla.

Twilight- Y-yo. . . ¡lo siento mucho princesa! Le juro que no era mi intención – exclamó la joven Twilight mientras se postraba a los cascos de la princesa.

Celestia- Tranquila pequeña, gracias a la explicación de ellos dos me doy una idea de lo que paso aquí, y ahora te digo que no fue tu culpa, no debes de sentirte mal por ello, aunque debo admitir que esa muestra de potencial no paso para nada desapercibida, dime. . . ¿cuánto tiempo llevas estudiando la magia? – Pregunto la princesa curiosa de cuál sería la respuesta.

Twilight- la- la eh estudiado por casi 3 años princesa. - Respondió algo más tranquila, aunque aún temerosa de alguna posible consecuencia.

Por otro lado, la princesa veía con curiosidad que una potrilla que bien podría ser de tercer año ya recién estuviera presentado la prueba de ingreso, así que solicito a los docentes presentes en el lugar que le mostraran los expedientes donde venía el nombre de la potranca, estos se los entregaron y efectivamente fue como lo esperaba puedo reconocer el nombre que estaba escrito, pues ya lo había leído en 2 ocasiones anteriores, en la lista de aspirantes rechazados.

Celestia- Twilight Sparkle. . . – Dijo lo princesa llamando la atención de la potrilla.

Twilight- De verdad lo siento mucho, no quise. . . – Replicó la potrilla angustiada viéndose interrumpida por la princesa.

Celestia- Tienes un don muy especial, ¡creo que jamás había visto a una unicornio con tu habilidad! – afirmó la princesa de manera algo alegre para la sorpresa de la potrilla quien solo pudo responder con un ¿ah? acto seguido la princesa continuó.

\- ¡Pero debes dominar esa habilidad con estudio! – Volvió a afirmar de la misma manera obteniendo la misma respuesta de la potranca quien lucía aún más confundida que antes. – Twilight Sparkle. . . ¡quiero nombrarte como una de mis protegidas personales aquí en la escuela! –

Al decir eso la expresión desencajada tanto de la propia potrilla como de los evaluadores, alumnos, y demás aspirantes era de incredulidad total, al resultarle algo difícil de creer la pequeña Twilight volteo la vista a sus padres quienes le asintieron eufóricamente dándole a entender que debía aceptar, así que sin más la potranca aceptó la oferta de la princesa mientras brincoteaba a su alrededor en euforia total, hasta que su desplante de alegría fue interrumpido por la princesa.

Celestia- Una cosa más Twilight. . . – Exclamo la princesa a lo que la potranca solo se quedó quieta donde estaba. - ¿Más? – Preguntó a lo que la princesa solo señalo el flanco de la pequeña haciéndole notar que en él había una cutie mark que no había notado.

Twilight- Mi. . . ¡mi cutie mark! – Grito de alegría la pequeña que se fue a festejar junto con sus padres la reciente aparición de su marca mientras que el resto de los presentes la miraban con algo de recelo.

¿Como puede ser posible que esa potranca que claramente carecía de lo necesario para entrar en tan prestigiosa escuela lograra una entrada directa como protegida de la princesa?. . . ¿¡Y todo por un estúpido golpe de suerte! – Eso y más era lo que pensaban al ver los festejos de la potrilla, pero al ser la princesa quien acababa de tomar la decisión no podían objetar por más en desacuerdo que estuvieran.

Y así fue como la princesa regente del sol procedió a presentar a su estudiante desde hace un año ya Starlight Glimmer a su nueva compañera de estudios Twilight Sparkle, ambas potrillas conversaron por un rato, e inclusive parecía que se llevaban aparentemente bien.

Y de esa forma inicio el adiestramiento avanzado de la joven Twilight junto a su compañera de estudios Starlight, y sin dejar de lado a su nuevo amigo Sunburst y el pequeño bebé dragón Spike.

La vida escolar de la pequeña Twilight no fue lo que se llamaría gratificante, ella era constantemente molestada por compañeros celosos de su posición como protegida de la princesa, estos se metían con ella al grado de hacerla llorar, motivo por el que tenia que ser constantemente defendida por su compañera y amiga Starlight a la que si le tenían algo de respeto.

Aunque con los profesores promedio la historia no era muy diferente, estos frustrados por tener que admitir a lo que ellos llamaban "la afortunada desgracia" se metían con ella en igual medida, aunque de una manera distinta. . .

Una cantidad relativamente mayor de trabajos y proyectos escolares en comparación a los que dejaban para el resto de sus alumnos, eso sin contar que la dificultad de los mismos, así como de los exámenes que ella en específico debía presentar eran de una dificultad concerniente a estudiantes a escasos meses de graduarse, todo eso siendo ella una casi recién ingresada, y al ir sus padres a cuestionar dicha atrocidad estos solo respondían con un. . .

\- ¿Qué? al ser una de las protegidas de la princesa una enseñanza tan básica debería serle bastante sencilla. . . ¿o no? –

Y así transcurrieron varios años algo tortuosos para la joven unicornio quien no podía hacer más que ser paciente y resistir, por difícil que fuera, en el camino tanto ella como su amiga Starlight tuvieron que pasar el trago de que su amigo Sunburst dejara la escuela al resultar que n tenia las aptitudes necesarias después de todo. Fue un verdadero alivio cuando el día de la graduación llego, tanto su hermano que hacía un año que se había graduado en la escuela de cadetes de la guardia real, así como sus propios padres también estuvieron presentes en tan importante día para ella, sobre todo porque a partir de ese día sus estudios correrían por cuanta de su querida maestra la princesa Celestia en persona.

Esa sería una nueva etapa en los estudios del par de pupilas quienes eran igual de devotas en su educación, aunque por alguna extraña razón, Starlight tendía a ser la única en recibir reconocimiento por ello, lo que alimentaba ese sentimiento que hacia tantos años había nacido en el joven corazón de una potrilla que la había visto triunfar donde ella acababa de fracasar. . . la envidia.

Los pocos años que siguieron después de su graduación no fueron muy diferentes a como lo fueron los que tuvo antes de lograr ingresar a la escuela por influencia de la princesa, ella era sumamente solitaria, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo encerrada en su habitación del castillo leyendo libro tras libro, cosas como hacer amistades para ella eran algo irrelevante por no decir imposible, ya que el estigma que contrajo gracias a aquel golpe de suerte jamás pudo ser borrado.

Una tarde, Twilight se encontraba en uno de los jardines aledaños al castillo leyendo un libro que había llamado su atención recientemente, el titulo era. . . "_Predicciones y profecías. Segunda edición". _En él leía acerca de una vieja leyenda donde se hacía mención a algo llamado "Los elementos de la armonía", ella recordaba haber leído algo acerca de ellos así que se apresuró a ir a su habitación compartida con su "amiga" y compañera de estudios Starlight, para pedirle que le ayudase a buscar su vieja edición de aquel libro.

Por el camino se encontró a 3 amigables yeguas que también le conocían desde niñas, estas al verla amablemente le invitaron a ir a una fiesta a la que se dirigían, pero al tener prisa Twilight se negó tajantemente continuando con su camino sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Al llegar a su habitación se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Starlight no se encontraba allí, solo el pequeño bebé dragón al que había golpeado accidentalmente al momento de abrir la puerta.

Twilight- ¡Spaik! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí! Ven, ayúdame a buscar la vieja copia de predicciones y profecías. – Exclamo la yegua purpura al dragoncito que aún seguía en el suelo por el golpe.

Spike- ¡No! No te preocupes por mí, ¡yo estoy bien! Pero de todos modos ¡gracias por preguntar! – Respondió con un sarcástico tono de voz, ya que evidentemente se sentía molesto al haber sido golpeado tan fuerte por la yegua y no recibir ni una disculpa por ello.

Twilight- ¡Deja eso para después Spaik, tenemos que encontrar ese libro! – Volvió a decir la unicornio quien haciendo uso de su magia levito una buena cantidad de libros fuera de sus lugares para verificar si alguno era el que buscaba – Este no es, ni este, este tampoco, no, no, no, ¡NO! – Gritaba con desesperación por no hallar el libro que buscaba.

Spike- ¡Aquí esta! – Exclamo el fastidiado dragoncito, una vez más sintiéndose molesto por el desorden que la yegua purpura acababa de hacer, desastre que ahora él tendría que reacomodar nuevamente - ¿Sabes? Podrías ser un poco más considerada con los demás. –

Twilight- No hay tiempo para pequeñeces Spaik, ¡hay algo que necesito corroborar! – Respondió la unicornio llevando el libro a una repisa donde lo acomodo para comenzar a hojearlo a gran velocidad. – Elementos, elementos, elementos, ¡AJA! ¡Elementos de la armonía! Para más información. . . ver, ¿yegua en la luna? –

Spike- ¿Yegua en la luna? Solo es un cuento poni. . . – Dijo Spike al escuchar lo que Twilight leía.

Twilight- yegua en la luna. . . yegua, yegua. . . ¡AJA! ¡La yegua en la luna! mito de la antigüedad, poderosa poni quiso gobernar Equestria, vencida por los elementos de la armonía y recluida en la luna; según la leyenda, el día más largo del milésimo año las estrellas la liberaran y traerá. . . ¡¿La noche eterna?! ¡Spaik! ¡¿sabes lo que eso significa?! – Pregunto la alterada unicornio al dragoncito.

Spike- Emm. . . ¿no? – Respondió apáticamente el dragoncillo mientras devolvía todos los libros a su lugar, pero mientras intentaba devolver otro más comenzó a perder el equilibrio, cosa de la que la unicornio se percató inmediatamente, pero al estar centrada en lo que leía lo ignoro completamente, permitiendo que este se golpeara contra el suelo.

Twilight- Toma nota para la princesa. – Se limitó a decir mientras el molesto dragón se levantaba pesadamente del suelo.

Spike- Al menos podrías decir por favor. . . –

Twilight- ¡Solo escribe! ¡EJEM! Querida maestra, mis continuos estudios de la magia poni me han hecho descubrir que estamos al filo del desastre. Lea esto, la mítica mare en la luna es de hecho Nightmare Moon, está por regresar a Equestria, ¡y traerá la noche eterna! ¡debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla! Espero su respuesta. . . su fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle.

Spike- Muy bien, está listo – Informo el dragón.

Twilight- ¿Pues qué esperas? ¡mándala! –

Spike- ¿Qué? ¿ahora?-

Twilight- ¡Por supuesto que ahora! –

Spaik- No lo sé Twilight, la princesa está muy ocupada con los preparativos para la celebración del sol de verano, eso sin contar que hoy es el descanso, ¡hasta Starlight está divirtiéndose en la fiesta de Moon Dancer! Tal vez tú también debas relajarte un poco. –

Twilight- ¡Bueno! Tal vez la alumna favorita de la princesa tenga el tiempo suficiente para andarlo perdiendo por ahí. . . ¡pero yo no Spike! así que si tuvieras la amabilidad de mandar esa carta ahora. . . – replico la molesta unicornio al dragón quien sin más opción solo dio un suspiro de fastidio y soplo su fuego verde sobre la carta para enviarla.

Spike- muy bien, ¡listo! Pero no esperes de pie. –

Twilight- eso no me preocupa Spike, ¡la princesa confía mucho en mí! En sus años como mi mentora jamás ha dudado de mí. –

En ese instante el dragoncillo escupió una carta en respuesta a la que acababa de ser enviada instando a la estudiosa unicornio a dejar de pasar cada segundo de su tiempo estudiando y soltarse un poco más, la princesa en vedad creía que era algo que su querida alumna Twilight necesitaba con extrema urgencia, eso sin contar que ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que estaba próximo a acontecer.

Por indicación de la princesa tanto ella como su compañera de estudios Starlight Glimmer debía dirigirse al pueblo de ponyville para supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del sol de verano, así que sin más opción Twilight se vio forzada a esperar a que su "amiga" y compañera de estudios volviera de aquella fiesta para comunicarle las indicaciones de la princesa y ponerse en marcha hacia el pintoresco pueblito.

Una vez que los guardias las escoltaron a ambas acompañadas de su entrañable asistente Spike ambas se dispusieron a comenzar con la labor, siendo especialmente presionadas por la propia Twilight quien quería terminar con la tarea tan pronto como fuera posible y así poder hacer una investigación extensiva para demostrarle a la princesa que no se equivocaba.

Durante su recorrido por el pueblo en pos de hacer la supervicion tuvieron algunos curiosos encuentros con las encargadas de la organización, como lo eran las encargadas de la decoración, del banquete, del clima y hasta de la música, todos esos encuentros fueron agradables y hasta divertidos para Spaik y Starlight, pero fueron infructuosos, molestos y exasperantes para Twilight, quien no tuvo una primera impresión muy amena con ninguna de ellas.

El colmo para la irritada unicornio fue al arribar a la biblioteca del pueblo donde se supone que se hospedarían, pues al entrar se encontraron con una tempestuosa y bastante ruidosa bienvenida organizada por una extraña poni que se habían encontrado por el pueblo esa misma tarde, esta no dejaba de reír saltar y gritar molestando aún más a Twilight, quien vio completamente perdidas sus esperanzas de poder estudiar gracias al escándalo presente en el lugar, un escándalo al que su compañera y asistente no dudaron incluirse.

Y así llego la hora de la verdad, ambas alumnas y asistente acompañados del resto de ponis que habían hecho su fiesta se dirigieron al ayuntamiento para ver a la princesa levantar el sol, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse que, en vez de su amada princesa, la que se hizo presente no fue nada más y nada menos que las mismísima Nightmare Moon.

Así fue como Twilight sin más salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a la biblioteca para hacer aquello que había estado intentando hacer durante todo el día, investigar acerca de los elementos de la armonía con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de detener a la oscura yegua recién liberada.

Por otra parta esta había sido observada por cierta Pegaso color cian y melena arcoíris, quien miro extrañada como aquella unicornio que no le había caído tan bien que digamos se alejaba con notable prisa. – ¿A dónde va? – se preguntó para volver al interior del ayuntamiento y comunicarles a sus amigas; Starlight incluida, de la sospechosa actitud de la otra nueva.

Así después de alcanzarla en la biblioteca y confrontarla esta les explico que ella había leído acerca de lo que pasaba en un libro, y que necesitaban encontrar los elementos de la armonía al ser los únicos con el poder suficiente para detenerla.

Una vez se enteraron que el lugar donde aparentemente se encontraban los elementos era el viejo castillo de las princesas dentro del bosque Everfree, se pusieron en marcha en dirección al antiguo lugar.

Y después de superar todos los obstáculos gracias a la competente ayuda del grupo de yeguas acompañantes, y de la desagradable intervención de Twilight, el grupo arribo al viejo castillo donde no tardaron mucho en encontrar los anhelados elementos.

Tanto Starlight como Twilight hicieron todo lo que se les ocurrió para hacerlos funcionar, pero no lo consiguieron, y cuando menos se lo esperaron la oscura villana hizo acto de presencia robando los elementos junto con el par de alumnas.

Al hacerlo ambas tuvieron un corto enfrentamiento con ella provocando que la yegua oscura lastimara a ambas unicornios, Twilight pensaba desesperadamente en alguna manera de hacer funcionar los elementos, pero cuando una desagradable y fugaz idea paso por su mente la yegua oscura sin esperar más se dio a la tarea de "destruirlos" para que así no le causasen más problemas.

Fue entonces que el grupo de yeguas acompañantes por fin les dieron alcance, provocando que Starlight obtuviera la misma idea que su compañera, pero esta aceptándola de mejor manera y así procedió a confrontar a la villana de nueva cuenta haciéndole saber que aún no se había desecho de los poderosos elementos de la armonía como ella creía.

Luego de darle todo un discurso de lo que acababa de percatarse los restos de los "destruidos" elementos de la armonía se alzaron y levitaron alrededor del grupo de yeguas incluida Starlight siendo Twilight la única excepción, cosa que por alguna razón le molesto de sobremanera.

Y de esa forma fue como los elementos de la armonía fueron usados una vez más, derrotando así a la oscura villana y devolviéndola a su verdadera forma. . . la princesa Luna.

Luego de todo aquel épico suceso, todas incluidas princesas ya que la princesa Celestia se había hecho presente poco después de terminado el encuentro, volvieron al pueblo de ponyville donde se celebró una gran fiesta por la derrota de Nightmare Moon, y por el regreso de la princesa de la noche, la princesa Luna.

Luego de una ardua celebración y para el alivio de Twilight la hora del adiós había llegado, Twilight pensaba con alegrías que por fin podría volver a su pacifica habitación biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot y estudiar tranquila como acostumbraba, pero lo que sucedió después la dejo sin habla.

Celestia- ¿Que sucede Starlight? ¿Acaso no estas contenta de que todo se halla resuelto? ¿y que ahora Twilight y tu podrán volver a sus estudios en Canterlot? – Pregunto curiosa la princesa por la actitud decaída de su primer alumna.

Starlight- Claro que si princesa, pero me pone un poco triste que ahora que hice tan buenas amigas aquí tenga que dejarlas. –

Al recibir esa respuesta volteo la vista para observar a su otra alumna quien se comportaba apáticamente con una alegre yegua rosada, en la cara se le notaban las insaciables ganas por salir de ese lugar de una buena vez por todas, así que una idea se cruzó por la mente de la princesa.

Hacia un tiempo que era evidente que el corazón de su segunda e igualmente querida alumna se notaba cada vez más frio y solitario, ella que en un principio podría considerarse como una potrilla alegre y diligente había transformado esa alegría por amargura, y su diligencia se había tornado en obsesión.

Para nadie era un secreto que esta ya no toleraba la compañía de absolutamente nadie, incluso la de su compañera de estudios, así que la idea de dejarlas a ambas vivir en un ambiente tan cálido y hospitalario como el de ponyville podría descongelar el corazón de su alumna y ayudarle a comprender que la amistad le hacía mucha más falta en su vida de lo que ella se negaba a aceptar, así que tomo su decisión llamando al pequeño dragón asistente de sus alumnas.

Celestia- ¡Spike! por favor toma nota. – Solicito al dragoncillo quien obedeció sin objeción alguna - ¡Yo, la princesa celestia de Equestria, decreto hoy, que las unicornios Starlight Glimmer y Twilight Sparkle tengan una nueva misión para Equestria, ambas deberán seguir estudiando la magia de la amistad, y tendrán que reportarme todos sus hallazgos desde su nuevo hogar, ¡en ponyville! –

Al decir aquello una horda de festejos se dejó escuchar, pues el grupo de yeguas que las habían seguido y ayudado durante su travesía a través del bosque, las cuales ahora eran reconocidas como las nuevas portadoras de los Elementos de la armonía no querían que su nueva amiga Starlight se fuera del pueblo, por parte de su compañera la cosa era un poco distinta ya que su actitud pedante y en cierto modo cortante no la hicieron muy de su agrado.

Por otro lado, Twilight se encontraba consternada por la noticia, ella creía que ahora que el asunto había terminado podrían volver a Canterlot, pero ahora le decían que por decreto real debía quedarse en lo que ella consideraba una pocilga, y lo peor para estudiar algo tan absurdo como lo era esa supuesta "magia de la amistad" ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Había sido el poder de los Elementos de la armonía lo que había derrotado a Nightmare Moon, no su supuesta amistad.

¿Cómo podía su maestra hacerle algo así? Esas y muchas otras preguntas más pasaban por la mente de Twilight quien no dudo ni por un instante en confrontar a su maestra y pedirle que no le hiciera algo como eso, pero por palabras de la propia princesa eso era por el bien de ambas, sobre todo el suyo, cosa que Twilight no entendió en lo más mínimo. Así fue como en contra de la voluntad de una, ambas alumnas se asentaron en el pintoresco pueblito de ponyville. . .

\- **Fin del capítulo 1 -**

_Ahora quisiera aclararles un par de puntos. . ._

_Primero: esta será una historia de solo 2 capítulos, así que la siguiente parte será la última._

_Segundo: esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar un fanfic por escrito así que puede que mi ortografía no fuera la mejor, de antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o puntuación o acentuación mal colocada o faltante._

_Tercero: este fanfic lo escribí en algo así como una especie de competencia así que me temo que está demasiado improvisado para mi gusto, igualmente de antemano me disculpo si se sintió como que fuera demasiado rápido o que dejo algunos huecos argumentales, (yo mismo lo sentí así)._

_Cuarto: consideren esto como una prueba, pues ya que tenía escrito esto considere que sería un desperdicio solo borrarlo y que todo el tiempo y esfuerzo se fueran a la basura, así que aquí lo tienen, espero que por lo menos fuer un poco de su agrado ;D_


End file.
